Many facilities, such as hospitals, various health-care facilities, research and teaching institutions, food preparation facilities, and the like, produce considerable amounts of infectious, biohazardous, or radioactive waste. Such waste may include surgical and pathological tissues, animal tissues, cadavers, blood and other bodily fluids, disposable matter exposed to blood, and other potentially infectious or dangerous body fluids of patients or animals. Such waste is classified in the United States as “regulated medical waste” (RMW) under state regulations, and must be disposed of in strict compliance with the applicable governmental regulations.
Health-related organizations and governmental regulatory agencies have become increasingly concerned with the adequacy of existing cleaning and disposal methods. It has been discovered that some potentially biohazardous agents, such as prokaryotes, or infective proteins (prions) do in fact survive standard autoclaving procedures. Thus, more effective sterilization techniques have been sought for treating solid infectious biomedical waste and aqueous solutions containing such waste.
In addition, universities and other research facilities likewise produce significant amounts of such waste. For example, in conducting experiments in cell lines, tissues, or animals, it is common to introduce dyes, toxic chemicals, or infectious agents into the test subject. Moreover, radioactive materials are also commonly used as a tool to enhance chemical, biochemical, pharmaceutical, biomedical, and biological research. It is common to label drugs or chemical compounds with radioisotopes in order to study efficiently and accurately where these compounds are metabolized and incorporated within the body. After completion of the test and analysis, due to the introduction of infectious agents or hazardous or radioactive material into the tissue, the remaining tissue or animal carcass may fall under the classification of “regulated medical waste,” hazardous waste, or low-level radioactive waste (“LLRW”). In addition, animal waste, animal bedding, handling materials, and other matter exposed to any animal body fluids or excretions may also need to be treated as infectious or hazardous waste material, thus requiring disposal in accordance with the applicable governmental regulations.
Moreover, it is common today for health care organizations to clean material, instruments or surface areas exposed to infectious agents, including zoonotic agents, with disinfectants such as formaldehyde or glutaraldehyde. Spent cleaning solution is considered hazardous liquid waste and must also be disposed of in compliance with governmental regulations. The cost of disposing of such waste, on an institutional basis, can be quite high. Further, formaldehyde, glutaradehyde, phenols and like materials, are commonly used for embalming tissues and in fixation of infectious biological materials. Thus, these tissues and the fixative agents may also have to be disposed of as “regulated medical waste,” hazardous waste, or mixed waste in compliance with the applicable governmental regulations.
Further, animal carcasses containing compounds labeled with 14C or 3H or other radioisotopes are classified as LLRW. Because state and federal guidelines regulate the disposal of LLRW, special precautions must be followed in their disposal. Currently, the two methods commonly used in disposing of this type of waste are incineration and land burial. Presently, federal law allows for incineration only when the animal carcass contains a radioisotope concentration below a certain level. However, even when radioisotope concentrations are below this level, incineration may be further limited by state and local agencies. When the levels of radioactivity in the animal carcasses are below acceptable de minimis levels as defined by federal, state, and local authorities, the disposal thereof is not subject to any additional regulation as a radioactive waste. However, to further complicate matters, the incineration of radioactive animal carcasses at any level is prohibited in certain major metropolitan areas. Nonetheless, the general process of incineration itself, even when no radioactive materials are involved, is subject to additional regulations, such as those requiring licensing from a state or local environmental agency. Additionally, future increases in the requirements for incinerator designs and function under clean air regulations put in doubt the continued availability of incineration as a practical method for disposing of animal carcasses classified as LLRW or for any non-radioactive carcasses or human pathological waste.
Presently, the only real alternative to incineration for radioactive animal carcasses is burying the carcasses in a licensed LLRW disposal facility. This method entails the packing of the entire carcasses in lime and adsorbents, repacking them in special drums and shipping the drums to a LLRW site. Currently there are only two such sites in the United States, located at Hanford, Wash., and Banwell, S.C. Due to the limited number of land burial sites currently operating in the United States, it is extremely costly to dispose of any radioactive waste by this method; it is disproportionately costly for animal carcasses containing low level radioactive waste due to the size and weight of the carcass. Due to the extremely high cost associated with land burial and the limitations on access to current sites, the feasibility of land burial as a method of disposing of animal carcasses classified as LLRW remains in doubt.
It is known in the art that low levels of certain radioactive waste may be disposed of to a sanitary sewer under federal regulations with appropriate record keeping and/or monitoring. This includes isotopes in aqueous solution at levels below the maximum permissible concentration (MPC) as defined by 10 C.F.R. 20 and radioisotopes in human waste. Such a procedure has been utilized, for example, in the disposal of radioactive waste generated by many patients undergoing treatments for cancer. Today, a common method of treating cancer is by radiation therapy, which often involves the absorption of radioactive compounds. Many of these radioactive compounds eventually leave the body through fecal and urinary excretions. These excretions will contain small amounts of radioactive material. However, this radioactive material is disposed of through the general sewage system because the level of the radioactive materials discharged by the body into the sewer system is sufficiently diluted such that it no longer poses any hazard to public health and safety. This process is well within the state and federal disposal regulations for LLRW disposal. However, LLRW contained in animal remains are not readily capable of disposal through such means because the animals are naturally solid waste.
It is also known in the art that substances containing keratin, such as hair and nails, may be dissolved by means of acid or alkaline hydrolysis, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,554 issued to Ziegler. It is further known that hydrolysis of proteins containing keratin may be carried out with alkaline solvents. It is even further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,532 to Drs. Kaye and Weber, which patent is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, that such hydrolysis may be utilized on proteins contaminated with radioactive materials.
Of the known methods of disposing of infectious, biohazardous, or low-level radioactive waste, each faces an indeterminable future under the ever-changing breadth of the environmental laws. Furthermore, each is extremely costly, putting an unneeded drain on already strained research and waste management budgets of hospitals, universities and other institutions. Thus, a need persists for means of safely and inexpensively treating waste matter containing infectious, biohazardous, or radioactive materials, and for the safe and convenient disposal of the resultant aqueous and solid waste materials.